


【HP/DM】18 & 28

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

  
**# 18 & 28**  
　　  
　　没人告诉Draco Malfoy为什么现在他的公寓里会有两个Harry Potter。一个十八岁，一个二十八岁，共性是他们都很令他心烦，扰得他睡不着觉，吃不下饭，最后甚至在下班后都不敢回家。  
　　  
　　原本和二十七岁的Potter约定好轮流一周一个人负责早餐，现在他要干双份家养小精灵的活力。因为十七岁的Harry说“我也是Harry Potter，这个契约有效。”  
　　  
　　去他妈的有效契约，他又不是被卖给Potter的家养小精灵——他每天早上在厨房里煎鸡蛋时一直在大脑里循环着同样的话。如果可以他愿意找已经摆放了三天的华夫饼配上过期奶油给两个Potter作为早餐，他只是不希望加重家里的卫生负担而已。  
　　  
　　早餐时他就会被两个人夹在中间听着大Harry给小Harry讲述自己的工作，偶尔面红耳赤地听着他给一个刚刚成年的臭小孩讲述他们的性事。他还不能有所抱怨，如果他不想半夜被小Harry听到自己在床上的鬼哭狼嚎的话。  
　　  
　　这样的日子持续了挺久，久到他都开始习惯准备双份的早餐，买礼物也要准备双份。最后连接吻都是这样，他必须先吻完小的那个在转过头继续承受着欲求不满的大Harry的欺压。  
　　  
　　他想着这样的日子总有一天会结束，十八岁的Potter会回到属于他的时空，然后他就可以继续命令二十八岁的Potter听他的指挥。不然谁知道十八岁的Potter知道自己十年后会是这样的结局，还愿不愿意和他共处一室。  
　　  
　　于是在大Harry去超市采购时他就必须忍受必须和一个小上他十岁的Harry一起坐在沙发上无所事事。  
　　  
　　其实他手上拿着盒装巧克力冰淇淋，只是他不想分享。而且如果他正在进食，也许可以逃避和另一个人的对话。他到现在都不知道应该以各种姿态单独面对小Harry，他看上去还那么年轻稚嫩，毕竟他们在十八岁时还没上过床，而他还张口闭口都是“Potter是个混蛋”之类的话语。  
　　  
　　“这十年内你变了很多。”Harry突然说到。  
　　  
　　当然变了很多，Draco默默翻了个白眼。他现在是事业有成的成熟男人，在魔法部国际合作司的工作几乎人人艳羡，比起成为了傲罗的Harry还多了不少空闲时间。  
　　  
　　“你打扮得看上去没有以前那么老气横秋的了，你不用发胶固定头发，甚至穿上了这些不是黑色的衣服。”Harry顿了顿，又加上了句：“都很搭配你。”  
　　  
　　Draco感觉着冰淇淋在舌尖融化，带给他味蕾的甜蜜，而他努力克制着自己不会因为小Harry的夸奖就红了脸。那看上去不够矜持，他绷着个脸试图让自己的视线停留在房间墙壁上的一块凸出上。  
　　  
　　“而你甚至还会和我同居，给我做早餐，这简直就是我根本不敢想象的童话一样的故事。”Harry露出了个微笑，往沙发后背上靠了靠。Draco有些出神，他想起了很多，比如万事通说过Harry害怕失去，渴望家庭的温暖。  
　　  
　　“……还有很多你想象不到的。”在说完这句话后他就后悔，看着那双发着光的绿色眼睛透过厚厚的眼镜片看着自己的模样他就忍不住心软，只能叹了口气继续说。“比如我们还一起去了埃及度蜜月，去里约的嘉年华，还有好莱坞的星光大道。”  
　　  
　　“真的？”明显难以置信的Harry张大了嘴，又很快感觉到失礼低下了头，不敢直视Draco的眼睛。  
　　  
　　多可爱的纯情，比起现在只会整天在床上油嘴滑舌的Harry，眼前的这个缩小版的简直就是梅林送给他的宝物，Draco在心里默默想着。嘴上却忍不住继续逗弄Harry：“我们的第一次是在霍格沃茨的有求必应屋，毕业后，偷偷跑回去的。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“我怎么知道你在想什么，但不得不承认那的确很刺激。”Draco无意识地舔了舔下唇，没注意到Harry缩小的瞳孔和停留在他散发着水光的嘴唇上的视线。  
　　  
　　“所以是我先对你告白的吗，我有用什么特殊手段吗，比如玫瑰花或是是挪威的火龙蛋之类的。我知道你喜欢那个，但也许只是一个蓝莓布丁。”Harry继续追问着。  
　　  
　　“小混蛋，你这叫做作弊。我怎么能告诉你你是怎么追到我的，这样对十年前的我不公平，根本就是掉进了个陷阱。”Draco用挖冰淇淋的勺子指着小Harry，内心却一直在想自己究竟什么时候在他面前表现过自己爱吃蓝莓布丁的一面。  
　　  
　　“那你喜欢和我在一起吗，我的意思是，你会不会偶尔想到回Malfoy庄园，然后娶一个纯血统的美丽小姐回家，生一个孩子之类的。”  
　　  
　　“不会，当然不会。我喜欢和你生活在一起，我们周末也回去麻瓜的电影院看场电影什么的，我们还有很多大大小小的纪念日。比如第一次坐过山车，还有我第一次穿女装。”  
　　  
　　“女装？”  
　　  
　　“没错，那都是你的错，疑神疑鬼的混蛋。”他转过头狠狠瞪了Harry一眼，然后开口说：“你要记住，无论如何都不能怀疑Draco Malfoy，对十年后的那个我也一样，而不是逼着他在晚宴上穿女装，在厕所里不知羞耻地操他。然后，记得任何有Ron Weasley出现的场合。”  
　　  
　　“明白了，所以是因为他的错？”  
　　  
　　“……也算不上。”  
　　  
　　他们就这样静静地看着对方，直到彼此都感觉到了尴尬后移开了视线，Draco继续往自己的嘴里送着巧克力冰淇淋，脸却也因为自己刚才的话和脑内的幻想而红了脸。  
　　  
　　突然Harry的另一句话打断了沉默，也险些让他把嘴里的冰淇淋喷了一地。  
　　  
　　“我可以吻你吗？”  
　　  
　　他转过头一脸震惊地看着小Harry说不出话，但却开始犹豫了。一个没有完全进入社会，面容依旧是在霍格沃茨上学期间的模样，一头乱七八糟的黑发，带着点未褪去的稚嫩，本应该是和他整天斗嘴的年纪的Harry，现在却满脸通红地坐在他面前。他觉得自己应该义正言辞地拒绝，但是却大脑短路问到：“……为什么？”  
　　  
　　“因为他现在不在家，而我可能要离开这里了。”  
　　  
　　“你要走了吗？”Draco突然开始不舍面前的Harry，内心开始不坚定了起来。毕竟他们真正确立关系是在二十岁的某一天，喝醉以后一夜情睡到了宾馆，才不是什么正儿八经的告白然后喜大普奔地同居生活。那之后还有一段同居的空窗期，最后才在一年前确定了关系。  
　　  
　　他总不能让面前的Harry在等个两年，也不想放弃这样一个完美的时机来实现自己一直以来的心愿。  
　　  
　　在他还在脑内思考究竟要不要答应时，Harry已经捧起了他的脸吻上了他的唇。梅林的臭袜子，现在没有任何理由逃避了，他闭上眼睛感觉着少年青涩地吮吸着他的唇瓣，然后像小猫那样探出舌头轻轻舔舐着他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　Draco加重了故意，该死的湿吻，而他现在敏感地随便一点身体接触都会发出可耻的呻吟。他能感觉到Harry的手正顺着自己的面颊抚摸上了脖颈，而他的指尖划过的地方都在发烫，而他的现在甚至渴望着更多。  
　　  
　　等到两人分开时他们都不自觉地喘着粗气，而Draco发现Harry就算十八岁时也依旧比他高上了一个头，现在自己完全就已经被他压在了沙发上，而阴影还笼罩着自己。为什么Harry Potter总会给他那么多压迫感，就像他永远都只能是下面的那一个，无论他抱怨多少次。  
　　  
　　“……很甜，还有冰淇淋的味道。”Harry忍不住就伸出舌头舔了舔他的唇角，然后看着Draco瞬间通红了的脸又露出了笑容。让想要恼火的Draco又泄了气，毕竟年轻的Harry不是正在超市里买东西的老流氓，他的笑容对Draco来说总是一个过不去的坎。  
　　  
　　“我他妈当然知道。”Draco带着双湿漉漉的灰蓝色眼睛看着面前还想向前凑的Harry，伸出手推开了他的脸。“另外，你知道你已经硬了吗？”  
　　  
　　Harry红透了脸，不知所措地看着Draco，尴尬地瞬间失去了所有的气势。  
　　  
　　“不准告诉Potter，也不能让十年后的我知道。”Draco红着脸伸手解开了Harry的裤链，然后翻过身让Harry靠在了沙发上，自己则跪到了地板上。  
　　  
　　Harry大概知道他要做些什么，性器比起刚才又硬上了几分，让Draco皱起了眉头，但还是伸出手握住了柱体，伸出了舌头试探性地舔了上去。  
　　  
　　如果这是他的成年礼物，那也的确太辣了。一个比他大十岁的Draco跪在地上帮他口交，像吃糖果那样含住他的性器，简直是他做梦都不敢想象的画面。他用手捂住了眼睛免得自己因为看多了这样的画面而心机失衡，毕竟自己认识的那个Draco不会这样做。  
　　  
　　但事实就是指间的缝隙也会强迫他去看，而且更清楚地看到他是怎样小心翼翼地握住自己的性器然后放入嘴中，又因为不能完全吞入口中而犹豫着再次放弃。  
　　  
　　噢，他记得小时候吃自己喜欢的棒棒糖也是这样，只是看着金发从他的额头落下，而他还在努力尝试着完全将他的性器放入口中，或者犹豫着咬住通红的下唇就胜过糖果的甜美。  
　　  
　　Harry忍不住将指缝开大了些，好让自己更好的看清他的表情，情欲浮上表面的神情，还有红舌从口腔中伸出与他苍白皮肤形成的强烈对比。  
　　  
　　“……你能不能闭上眼睛，Potter。”注意到他在偷偷观察自己的Draco瞪着Harry，但却没有停下手中的动作，再一次张大了口腔将他的性器整一个吞入了口中，然后因为充涨的感觉无法再出声，只能发出微弱的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Harry伸出手替他抹去了眼角的眼泪，但又因为温热的口腔所带来的快感而挺了挺身，听到了Draco的呜咽。  
　　  
　　在Draco试图放弃时他抓住了他的头发强迫他只能将他的涨大的性器吞入喉咙的更深处。在接受到Draco威胁的视线后他也干脆自暴自弃地继续强迫性的口交。  
　　  
　　Draco的手只能抓住Harry地衬衫来支撑自己不会失去支撑，但因为无法长时间接受口中异物而合不拢嘴的唾液顺着唇角向下流淌润湿了他的衣领，而缺氧也让他只能更加努力地试图取悦Harry从而尽快结束漫长的口交。  
　　  
　　更要命的事不过于他居然也因为担心随时可能会回家的Harry和带有强制意味的口交而有了生理反应。他不得不强忍住自己的欲望去满足面前的人，没有技术的口交本来就没指望能让Harry几分钟就发泄，但他还是试图寻找着Harry的敏感点。  
　　  
　　“……你现在的模样真的很诱人，就像是让人上瘾的罂粟。”Harry低下头，手指却缠绕着Draco的金色发丝，感觉到柔顺的触觉后有了更多的快感。  
　　  
　　就这样Harry的性器在Draco的口腔里抽插着，长时间的摩擦让Draco的唇变得更加红润，而他也逐渐掌握了诀窍好让面前人体会到更多的快感。  
　　  
　　又不知道过了多久，Draco的眼睛里全是水雾，空气中也是弄得快要全是情欲时，Harry终于将他的白灼释放在了Draco的口腔里。  
　　  
　　然后Draco就这样当着他的面将所有的精液都吞入了肚里，然后也一副震惊的模样看着Harry，气喘吁吁地说着：“那味道真是差透了，但我是真的没反应过来应该把它们吐在你的身上，梅林的臭袜子。”  
　　  
　　“你们也不会想象得到看着你的男朋友在帮十年前的你口交是一种怎样的体验。”他们一直没注意到二十八岁的Harry也早已打开门站在了门口，手里还提着两大个装满了生活用品的大袋子，震惊地几乎说不出话，最后情绪转化为了难以置信的恼怒。  
　　  
　　“现在，从客厅里滚出去，Harry Potter，松开你还拉着他的手。别让我在两小时内再看见你，我不想自己失手杀了自己。”  
　　  
　　红着脸的小Harry干脆提上了裤子回到了Draco和Harry为他准备的房间里。他试图堵上耳朵，却先听到了Draco抱怨的声音，衣物摩擦的声音，最后转变为了呻吟，就在刚刚他们还一起坐的沙发上。  
　　  
　　真正的混蛋是二十八岁的Harry Potter。  
　　  
　　又过了一周，Draco以为自己最悲惨的只是要忍受两个Potter同时出现在自己的视线里，没想到更过分的是十八岁的混蛋现在也妄想爬上他的床了。  
　　  
　　闷热的夏季必须要忍受被两个人抱在怀里睡觉，他真的希望自己可以早日回到Malfoy庄园，或者直接给其中一个来个恶咒。无论怎样都好，他现在只希望让自己睡到客厅的沙发上，哪怕那会让他浑身难受，而不是继续痛苦地忍受拥挤的双人床。  
　　  
　　“你们为什么不能好好考虑我的感受？！我已经快被你们逼到崩溃，每天早上，早安吻。中午要见面，可以，我也放弃休息时间回到公寓里，但是晚上，我真的不喜欢转过头是一个Harry Potter，抬起头还是一个Harry Potter，你们希望我有一天成为第一个因为性生活过于频繁而离世的巫师吗？！”Draco终于爆发了，他摔上门离开了公寓。  
　　  
　　两个Potter坐在座位上面面相觑。  
　　  
　　“这是你的错，你不该出现在你不该出现的时空。明明你自己也有一个Malfoy，而你还是要和我争？”二十八岁的Harry烦躁地用指节敲打着桌面，看着面前正心不在焉地喝着杯里果汁的十八岁Harry。  
　　  
　　“……我的意思是你应该去找他，而不是任由他衣衫不整地穿着件衬衫和七分裤在大街上乱逛。”  
　　  
　　“你的意思是？”  
　　  
　　“因为这只是你的一个梦，蠢货Potter。”  
　　  
　　FIN.


End file.
